Various attempts have been made over the years to control the number of insects in and around homes and other building structures by various means. In recent years, insecticides and traps having toxic chemicals have been used for this purpose. However, the use of such insecticides and chemical traps is being discouraged because of the potential danger to children and domestic animals.
A number of insect traps of the general type of the present invention have been devised over the years, such as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 790,620 and 1,614,153. However, such traps have never been commercially accepted due to their limited effectiveness and a structural arrangement which is costly to manufacture and difficult to ship and store.